Revenant Robot
. is a story supposed to link 3 of my animatronic characters Batsie, Gully, and Splashie together; I guess you can say 3 animatronic characters' backstory. Know this: I'm not the kind of person to write stories. ... Pt. 1 ~ Montes buried his face into his hands. He hasn't gotten any sleep for 4 nights, and this was the 5th. He might even have insomnia. He could've gotten any other job, hell, maybe he could have make a living by mowing lawns! But no, he had to get a stupid job here, watching children's attractions. Why watch them? They just sit there all night...well, he swore he saw them move once in a while. He was told to shut the doors to his office (by hitting some buttons) if the animatronics came too close. Not only that, but he seen other animatronics that he wasn't told about. A cat, maybe? Or was it a lizard? They would be gone before he seen them close enough. But his main problem was the chicken (looks like a duck), the bear, the rabbit (dog-face), and the fox. Sometimes, through the cameras, they would give him a sad look, or a wave. That's very weird...they emote. Once the bear even mouthed something to him. Of course, he couldn't hear through the cams, and the 'tronic can do no more than move his lower jaw up and down, but maybe he was talking to him. Nah, Montes though. I might be hallucinating from no sleep. ''Bored to death, he looked around the office and at the desk to find something to meddle with. The first thing he looked at was the fan. Why would you need a fan in a room as cold as this? It's like a damn cold storage in here. He looked through the drawers, and at the 3rd one, he found a folded paper that read on the top "Please Read This". The took the paper out, unfolded it, and read it to himself. It had some of the history of the pizzeria (FNaF 1). It also mentions about the manager, but he died from something here. He recalled that he got hired through a letter he got in return after turning in a job application (sadly) without seeing the manager in person. It doesn't say what... The last part said something...manager...pur- (the rest was smeared off with red). Not bothering to think of guessing what the rest was, he tossed the paper back into the drawer. He lazily checked the cams and saw Freddy looking at him again. He looked closer, and saw that the bear had a hopeful look in his eyes. He was definitely losing it. Probably from no sleep. Pulling himself up from his chair, and almost falling over in it, he stumbled over and almost slammed into the back wall, and clumsily making his way through one hall (after getting stuck in some makeshift wires and slipping on the floor) went over to the stage to confront his brain and to show himself that his thoughts were messing with his sights and that everything was normal. He was told to not leave the office until after 6AM, but he was getting sick from sitting for hours. Freddy was facing forward, but his eyes focused on the night guard as they approached. Montes, aware that this wasn't an illusion, stared back at Freddy, and things got kinda awkward from the silence. The animatronic seemed to want to say something, but suddenly his eyes stared beyond the human and right behind him, giving off a nervous vibe. The nightguard caught on quickly, and spun around to catch sight of an ax swinging right at him. Throwing himself to the ground, Montes avoided the attack, but only just. He swerved to confront his attackers, but saw only darkness. A pair of complete white eyes, no pupils, suddenly appeared in the dark, and once again he dodged the swing of the ax. Maybe it was one of the animatronics...or not. Out of nowhere the ax came again and slashed a large wound in his left shoulder, making him shrink back in agony. He tried to ignore the pain as much as he can, and attempted to tackle whoever this was. Nothing. Then he was knocked off his feet, and he found himself struggling to hold off his attacker...and the dreaded ax that was aiming for his throat. He got a glance at who this was. Very inhuman, and he saw right through the figure pinning him to the ground (with the ax handle slowly crushing his throat) like looking through a colored piece of glass. He tried to force them back, but that made things worse, gaining more pressure on him. He suddenly couldn't struggle anymore. He'll die anyhow from his bleeding shoudler, which was still draining of blood, and slowly, Montes stopped fighting back, and the ax was pulled back and was slammed right into his chest. The pain was sharp, but what difference could he make now? Hopefully it would end fast. In the end, he was confused with it all. The blade kept coming down on him, gashing and cutting into the body of the now dead nightguard. After a while, the killer stopped and dragged the bloody mess back to the office. ~''An overkill wouldn't hurt. After all...I don't want to have any more 'guards find out about it. I already have enough problems with the kids still after me, wanting to get even with me. Still. I'm going to have to do something with that corpse soon. Maybe I can...~ Pt. 2 ~ (WiP) will be filled in later on. Category:Stories